1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the construction of a header for a harvester and more particularly to the construction and arrangement of a transverse beam at the lower rear of the header.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, others have used transverse beams at the lower rear of headers such as a hollow cylindrical tube type transverse beam shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,709. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,391 a header frame is illustrated in which beams of quadrilateral cross section are used.